


Cybernetic Pilot

by JustSimon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Triple Threat's ending. Ace of Skies and Scientist who traveling by the sea, he is best of pilots of army, she is best at cybernetic augmentations and upgrades, they met after one incident.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cybernetic Pilot

It was a peaceful day, as usual Charles flew in the skies in his helicopter, but suddenly he realized that forgot one important thing.

"Oh damn, i forgot to fuel my copter, looks like i have to make an emergency landing, come on Charles, you can do it."

From all of his efforts Charles tried to control his helicopter, but couldn't find any land around. Meanwhile. World where Henry Stickmin lives, full of a lot of different stickmen, police, army, clan of thieves, most secure prison complex, but there is an unique loners, one of them is a brilliant cybernetic scientist, Dr Vinschpinsilstien aka Dr. V, despite on a surname she is a Russian, people can notice it by an accent and using word Da, which from Russian mean Yes, Dr. V just slept on her boat after night researches and then, she heard how something crashed on a board of her boat.  
'A? What was that?'  
She decided to check the source of noise.

'Dear god! Is it a helicopter? Maybe pilot is still alive?'

Dr. V walked closer to now broken helicopter, opened the door and took unconscious pilot out of cockpit, later Dr Vinschpinsilstien treated his wounds and left in the bed on her boat, she noticed that pilot's headphones were in the very bad condition, so she took them off to fix. After a five minutes pilot wokes up and saw Dr. V's face above him.

"Umm, huh, what happened, did i got in the heaven?" 'No, you are on my boat, my name is Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, but you can call me Dr. V.' "Oh, nice to meet you, i am Charles Calvin, so what's happened? Last thing that i remember is how i tried to do an emergency landing." 'Well you did it and landed on my boat.' "Oh um, sorry?" 'You don't need to apologize, situation like this can happen with everyone.' "No, it was my fault, i forgot to fuel my helicopter and noticed that too late, so that's why sorry." '... You are pretty risky person. But still, like i said situation like this can happen with everyone.' "Well, i am not just a pilot, i am one of very good pilots of army." 'Did you just said army?' "Yeah, btw, Dr. V you actually a doctor?" 'Not really, i am a cybernetic scientist, i can make some cybernetic augmentations, or upgrades, something like a very useful protesis.' "Wow! Sounds cool! You are cool Doc!" 'R-Really?' "Yeah, i mean you can make such a hard thing and make someone better." 'Um, correction, it's a protesis, i can do these augmentations only if person in a situation between life and death.' "Still, you're cool."  
'(What the? Why i feel myself like that? No one told me such a nice words, to my occupation, still, why he so... cute?)'  
"Huh? Um Doc, i had a headphones on my head, do you saw them anywhere?" 'Oh right, they were in a very bad condition, but i fixed them, here.' "Wow, thank you so much Dr. V, without them i don't feel myself by... myself." 'Don't worry, i understand.' "Say Doc, i don't wanted to be rude, but you have an unusual accent, are you a Russian?" 'Da, i mean, yes.' "But what about your surname? It's sounds different." 'My father was from the Germany, while mother from the Russia.' "I see. So you even have a boat." 'Da, it's easy for me travel like this, by the seas.' "Maybe i have or had a helicopter, but i can understand that, it's like you have a..." "'Freedom'"

In that moment both of them blushed.

"Ahem, sorry, i think, i need to make a call, to send a mechanic here, that he could fix my helicopter." 'Oh, ok.' "Hello? General? It's Charles, um i got in a critical situation, my helicopter is broken after, um, emergency landing, can you send to me a mechanic to fix it? Uh huh, yeah, ok, yeah, thank you General." 'Well?' "Sigh, mechanic will be here in four hours, so, sorry but i need to stay here until his arrival and well, until he will fix my copter." 'But wait, you even don't told your coordinates, how army will find you?' "Don't worry, i have a special device on my helicopter, they can find me by it's signal." 'Are you sure that this device is not broken?' "Yes, army made those devices very tough, no one can broke it." 'But they don't strengthen the helicopter?' "Yeah, ... Oh, sometimes even army can make mistakes. Ahem, let's not talk about it." 'Horosho, i mean, ok.' "Say Dr. V, if you are half Russian, half German, your surname is Doctor Vinschpinsilstien, what's your first name?" '... Yaroslava.' "So your full name Doctor Yaroslava Vinschpinsilstien?" 'Da, silly name, i know.' "No, it's actually a nice name." 'You really think so?' "Of course, i wouldn't dared to lie." '... Spasibo.' "Um, excuse me, what you just said?" 'Oh, um, nothing, just some good Russian word, don't mind it.' "Ok, so can you tell me more about those cybernetic things?" 'Sure.'

All rest of day Charles and Dr. V aka Yaroslava talked about everything, cybernetic augmentations, army, Henry Stickmin, even Toppats Clan, Yaroslava never heard about Henry or Toppats, but somehow it's picked her interest, later Dr. V noticed that despite on their opposition, she actually enjoyed by a company of Charles, crazy pilot felt the same and still they were oblivious to the feelings of each other, but slowly, relationships of these two, began to bloom, but what about mechanic and Charles's helicopter? This story will be for a next time.


End file.
